¡dios! ¡¿por que el!
by cullen-sama
Summary: bella trata de conquistar a edward cullen y cuando cree que esta a punto de lograrlo, se encuentra con una gran sorpresa


**advertencia**: los personajes de esta historia no son mios sino de stephenie meyer

* * *

hola a todas

este es mi primer one shot y lamentablemente para mi, es en cierta parte, basado en mi vida , esnif esnif, bueno, ya que lamento si ofendo a alguien con esta historia, pero si lo ago no es mi intenciondisfruten

* * *

¡DIOS!, ¡¿POR QUE EL?

BELLA POV.

Este era el peor día de mi vida, nunca, en mis casi 16 años de vida me había fijado en un chico, y ahora que por fin me interesaba uno pasaba esto, no es que fuéramos cercanos, no, solo me gustaba, y hasta hacia un par de horas creía que yo también le gustaba a el, pero ahora, sabia que jamás podría gustarle, no siendo lo que yo era. ¿Quieren saber a que me refiero? Pus bien comenzare, por donde se debe comenzar, por el principio.

Hace 6 meses nos mudamos aquí, al pequeño, húmedo, frio, desolado, aburrido y casi desierto pueblo de forks, bueno, eso me pareció cuando recién llegamos, claro, también me lo parece ahora, pero no ayer, ni antier, ni hace un mes, de hecho, esa sensación solo me duro un día, ¿Por qué? Po el, por el maldito de Edward Cullen, por ese chico del que creí estar enamorada, per ese dios griego del que creo estar enamorada.

¿Cómo lo conocí?, fácil, trabaja en la tienda mas cercana a mi casa, solo a media cuadra de mi actual residencia, al día siguiente de legar a forks, mi madre me pidió que le hiciera unos mandados, cosas como galletas, azúcar, café etcétera, esa mañana había sol (algo realmente raro en forks) pero a pesar de eso hacia un fuerte frio que helaba los huesos, así que me coloque la chaqueta mas gruesa que tenia, guantes, bufanda y gorra, y ahí estaba yo, mas abrigada que un oso en invierno y solo para recorrer media cuadra, mi cara apenas se veía, tome la bolsa, el dinero y Salí a la calle y camine hacia la tienda que había visto cuando llegamos un día atrás.

¡Ho por dios! Ese chico era de lo mas guapo que había visto en mi vida, alto, delgado, piel blanca u pálida, ojos verdes y omg esa sonrisa, esa sonrisa tan encantadora que…

-¿te puedo ayudar en algo?-pregunto, sacándome de mi ensimismamiento

-he, he, si-tartamudee, y comencé a pedir lo que mi madre me había encargado cuidando de no verlo directamente para no perder la concentración.

-¿te acabas de mudar cierto?- pregunto

-si, mis padres y yo llegamos ayer

-lo se

-¿lo sabes?

-Por supuesto

-¿Como lo sabes?- el rio

-fácil, son los únicos en mudarse aquí desde hace 5 años, son la novedad, además, tu madre es la nueva maestra de primaria ¿no?

-ha, si, supongo que tiene lógica

-¿Cómo te llamas?

-bella, isabella eswan, ¿Y tu?

-Edward Cullen, mucho gusto

A partir de ese día quede, literalmente, cautivada por aquel par de esmeralda y por esa dulce sonrisa de lado con la que me resabia cada ves que iba por algún encargo de mi madre, comencé a maquillarme y arreglarme con mis mejores ropas solo para ir a la tienda, y eso, es decir mucho, ya que yo nunca fui muy propensa a arreglarme o al maquillaje, por lo general odiaba hasta peinarme con algo mas allá de una simple cola de caballo o una diadema, pero haría todo lo que estuviera en mis manos para conquistarlo, claro, no contaba con "esto".

Yo pensé que la atracción era mutua, en especial por que había notado que era mas amable conmigo que con otras persona y también por esos pequeños detalles que tenia para conmigo, como abrirme la puerta, regalarme chocolates, alagar mi ropa, incluso una ves me regalo una rosa que corto de su jardín, ¡dios!, ¡era tan bello!, pero claro, a bella eswan no le dura lo bueno, y eso lo confirme esta tarde en el parque.

Hoy era un día soleado. (El tercero desde que llegue aquí) y quería aprovecharlo yendo al parque a leer un buen libro, no esperaba encontrarme con lo que vi, a sido una de las experiencias mas traumáticas de mi vida, digo, ¿cuantas veces en tu vida ves al chico que te gusta y al que has tratado de conquistar por 6 mese besando a alguien mas? Y peor aun, usando un pantalón acampanado a la cadera y ajustado a su "masculina" figura con una playera rosa a y lo olvidaba, la persona a quien besaba no era precisamente del sexo opuesto. La verdad cuando lo vi, no sabia que hacer, si reír o llorar, tal ves gritar, o no se, lo único que atine a hacer fue a dar la media vuelta y correr hasta mi casa lo mas rápido que pude y encerrarme en mi habitación, o, ¿ustedes que harían si algo así les pasara?...

* * *

ueno ¿que les parecio? como dije, a mi paso algo similar, solo que no llore XD, solo me inpacto, ya en serio ¿que harian ustedes? lo peor es que mi "edward" se caso con el chico del parque y viven felices, snif, snif, perdon, rauma personal.

¿que les parece si para que me destraume me dejan sus reviews? pliiiis

atte alba


End file.
